


Don't forget me.

by loisanne12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cute, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OlderFrisk, Protection, Racism, Romance, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, papyrusisstillapreciouscinnomenroll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loisanne12/pseuds/loisanne12
Summary: What happens when a young Frisk finds herself in the Underground and chooses to stay with Toriel instead of leaving?As she grows up within the ruins, she begins talking to a stranger from behind the door...I wonder if they will ever meet?Frisk is used to being left behind and forgotten, but she hopes that her new friend behind the door never forgets her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fanfiction~ I hope you like it >w<  
> I've been practically in love with this game and have been drawing Undertale fan art for ages, so I'm going to try to do a art piece of each chapter so you have something is visualise :D  
> Enjoy~

There was a war, a harsh and nasty war that left both Human's and Monster's in despair; thousands of lives were lost in those months of complete horror, and agony. All that time seemed to blur into one dark mess of blood and dust, but it all ended with Monsters being forced to live underground like scum, and Humans created a barrier to truly trap them away, never to be seen again. Rumour is, is that Human's started the War, due to their fear of how powerful a Monster could become if it truly wanted to, and they decided they didn't want to chance it, so they started the fateful war which made the Earth, far more evil than it already was.

 

There was a village that was placed rather close to Mount Ebott, which is known to be a dangerous place, since people have travelled up to the top of the mountain, and have never returned. A little girl, her name was Frisk, lived in this village with her step-father and siblings that hated her. Life wasn't easy for this child, she would be handed punishments for the smallest of errors, and shunned by anyone who she wanted to be-friend, but that never stopped her from stayed hopefully and happy throughout her upbringing. She was happy to have a roof above her head and occasionally get food for the night, but one day, something horrific happened that scarred her to the point where Frisk broke completely. She could feel her soul almost shatter as her trust was broken as well as her body, and on that same night… Frisk found herself standing at the edge of the opening on Mount Ebott.

Frisk felt hopeless, useless and alone, no one in her family loved her, and without family in her life, is there really a life at all? Frisk always cherished and admired kindness whenever it came her way, it gave her hope and determination to stay strong and to keep people a second chance, but it seemed she gave her real family too many second chances that her hope didn't seem to be there anymore.

 

Frisk stared down into the dark abyss, her eyes wet with tears, her lip quivering in fear and sadness, and her breathing fast. She didn't want to live any longer, and maybe if she disappeared her family would be happier, "I hope you find happiness…" Frisk whispered into darkness, she felt her tears running faster down her pale face, "I'm sorry for being such a burden." The child was now crying harder, not bothering to wipe away the tears as she felt the warmth of them comforting in an odd way; as if a mother was softly stroking her cheek to comfort her. But this only made her cry harder, knowing that she will never have a mother as kind as that. She honestly believed she didn't deserve something so beautiful, and with that thought, she turned around, closed her eyes, and fell backwards to her death.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of fresh flowers woke Frisk from her deep sleep, she hadn't smelt fresh flower since she was very young, yet it was one of her favourite scents, and it brought a smile to her face when seeing these bright yellow flowers underneath her. Sitting up slightly she hissed in pain, and she noticed her leg was badly bruised and seemed to even be broken, but this didn't damper her spirit because after seeing how beautiful the flowers looked, she knew that she must be in heaven. Frisk couldn't control her smile and she laid down once again on the bed of flowers and giggled, "I made it." Frisk sighed, she couldn't remember the last time she smiled properly, "I wonder if I could find my real parents in Heaven." she wondered out loud, a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

 

After a short while, Frisk finally got the strength to stand up and drag her broken leg behind her into the next room; hoping to find someone to show her where to heal her leg so she could start her journey, however the curious child didn't expect to see a larger flower like the ones in the other room sitting alone. First she thought it was a regular flower, but almost screamed when it turned around and smiled cutely at her, "Howdy!" Frisk stared in shock and would've been terrified if it wasn't so small, plus it had such a sweet smile, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" The child couldn't help but smile back, "Hello Flowey." Frisk said back happily, "Hmm…" the flower seemed in deep thought, then smiled again, "You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?" it asked, Frisk nodded, but then it hit her, Underground? Maybe it's what they call Heaven here. Frisk seemed pleased with that conclusion, "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here…Guess little old me will have to do." Flowey seemed to bob up and down excitedly, this oddly sent a chill down the child's spine.

 

Suddenly the whole room went black except for Frisk and Flowey; The child saw a glowing red heart in front of her eyes and Flowey was staring at it rather intensely, "See that heart?" Frisk nodded, "That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being, your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey stated proudly, the child's head tilted slightly in confusion, "What is LV?" Frisk asked, still staring in awe at her own soul, she noticed it had lots of cracks throughout it, as if just one touch could shatter it, "LV stands for Love, of course!" Flowey laughed, "You want some Love, don’t you?" its smile widened when it noticed it hit a cord with the child. Frisk always wished to love and be loved back, and if this is heaven after all, there must be lots of love here!

 

Frisk's eyes brightened with happiness at the thought, and she nodded excitedly; Flowey seemed satisfied with her reaction, "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" it winked, "Down here, Love is shared through…Little white…Friendliness pellets." Suddenly five white seeds magically appeared in the air above Flowey, "Are you ready?" it asked excitedly, you notice your soul coming close to your chest as you start to prepare yourself to catch some of the seeds, "Move around! Get as many as you can!" Frisk saw one coming towards her and she reached up and tried to grab it when suddenly a strong shock hit her body and she fell to the floor in agony. 'This must be a mistake right?' she thought through the pain, 'it must be an accident…' but her thought was caught off when she heard this deep and demonic laughter echoing throughout the room. She looked up, and to her horror it was Flowey laughing, his face has shifted into a giant evil smile and Frisk no longer believed she was in Heaven… but Hell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tears were now streaming down the child's face, causing Flowey to laugh even harder; Frisk noticed that her Soul was one hit away from being dead, and she welcomed it with open arms, since if she died here she would finally go to heaven. Flowey hissed when her tears stopped flowing and growled to get her attention once again, "You idiot. In this world, its kill, or be killed!" Suddenly more of his 'Friendliness pellets' appeared around Frisk and her shattering soul, and she could tell it was her end but instead of fighting it, she opened her arms and smiled, "Go ahead." The child whispered, her smiled quivering and her body shaking as she held back the tears. Flowey sat there completely stunned but quickly shook it off with a manic laugh, "DIE!" and all at once a circle of the pellets flew in closer and closer to the poor crying child, nobody deserved this cruelty, but all this child knew was a harsh reality.

 

Suddenly, a large fire-ball flew harshly into Flowey, making him fly in the room you just came from. Luckily the pellets disappeared with it, and what was left standing in front of the weeping child, was a huge goat-like creature. She was extremely tall, possibly 9ft, covered head to toe in a soft white fur, she had huge brown eyes and white horns on top of her head. She seemed kind and gentle but after what Frisk just saw with Flowey, she isn't letting her guard down. She kneeled down, and Frisk flinched in fear that she'd get attacked again, yet the monster remained where she was; she seemed concerned about the child and looked towards the room Flowey just fell into, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor and innocent youth." She sighed in annoyance, seeing her with a glint of anger in her eyes clearly frightened the child; this caused the monster to quickly smile softly and bow her head apologetically, "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." The monster explained softly. Her voice was very soothing and slowly put the child's mind at ease, "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first Human to come in a long time…Come!" She stands up and offers Frisk her large paw, "I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel noticed Frisk's soul is shaking and broken and he eyes widened in horror, "Oh I am so sorry my child, I didn’t even notice how poor your condition is, here let me heal you."

 

Toriel kneeled down once more and place her paw against your broken leg, and suddenly a yellow glow began emitting from her hand, and instantly Frisk felt the pain subside and to her amazement her soul started piecing itself back together. After a couple minutes, Toriel helped the child up and she was happy to find that she no longer felt any pain, "Thank you." Frisk said happily, and without a second thought she wrapped her arms around Toriel, this stunned the monster but she felt herself smile fondly, "No need to thank me my child, come, let me help you." Toriel gently took Frisk's small hand and they began walking through the door ahead of them. When they entered the next room Toriel let go of her hand and began walking forward towards the stairs; the room was covered in beautiful red leaves, and the floors and walls were all purple, but that wasn't the thing that caught the child's attention. A bright glowing star was hovering next to the stairs, it was so magical and bright that Frisk couldn’t help herself, but to touch it. Frisk couldn't explain why, but she felt determined.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Toriel had guided the child throughout the ruins, explain to her about all of the different puzzles that they may encounter throughout their journey, and that some monsters will try to start up a fight with her, but it will be in her best mind to show Mercy to them. As they were walking through the catacombs Frisk began to see how gentle and sweet Toriel really is, she kept hold of her hand throughout their walk, she kept asking if they were feeling better and even asked what their favourite flavour of pie is. Toriel explained that she is planning on making a special pie tonight just for Frisk. The child has never had a pie before in her life, and her eyes watered when Toriel told her that she has a spare room and that she could live with her if she'd like, Suddenly Frisk stopped dead in her tracks. Toriel stopped as well and watched the child in concern, "Is everything alright my child?" Frisk was staring down at her own dirty shoes, deep in thought, the child didn't even notice that her eyes were now leaking; this caused Toriel to panic, "Oh no! Did I do something wrong, oh I am so sorry." The monster kneeled down to the child and took her tiny hand in her own, "I only want to make sure I can protect you, and if you live with me I can make sure no one ever harms you."

 

Tears now began streaming fiercely down the child's face, and Frisk began shaking uncontrollably. Toriel didn't know what to do, but to bring the child into a warm embrace and rock her gently back and forth until she stopped crying. The monster gently stroked the tears away from Frisk's face, causing her to look up at Toriel in awe, "Can I call you mum…?" The words suddenly came out of the child's mouth, which caused them both to widen their eyes in shock; Frisk told herself not let her guard down, but something about this woman made her feel completely safe and she's never felt that way in her life…if she'd even imagine a mother, it would be Toriel. Suddenly the monster began wiping her own tears away, "Of course, if that makes you happy." She laughed, trying her hardest not the cry in front of the child, but alas she had already caught sight of it, "Why are you crying?" the child asked, reaching up high to attempt the wipe her tears away this time, causing Toriel to smile, "You see, I used to have two children of my own…but they are long gone now." the sadness in her eyes was heart-breaking to Frisk, "I miss them terribly, and to have another child call me…" she took a deep breath, "Mum…well it makes me so happy."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They managed to reach a rather large bare tree, there was a huge pile of those red leaves underneath, Toriel explained that the tree used to be covered in beautiful leaves once, but it seemed to die all of a sudden and she still waits for it to regain its beauty once again. Up ahead there was another glowing star and a large purple stoned home, Frisk made her way up to the star and smiled, remembering how comforted and determined she became, "I never understood what their purpose was, but they are rather beautiful aren't they?" Toriel hummed fondly, Frisk nodded her head as she raised her hand to touch the star, but something felt off, and a horrible feeling went up her back. When she turned around all colour drained from her face, when she caught sight of Flowey, smiling demonically once again, "Howdy." It hissed, all of a sudden ten pellets floated into the air and without warning it struck Toriel directly at her chest; she didn't even have time to defend herself because she fell to the ground in pain, "MUM!" Frisk screamed, causing Flowey to laugh even harder, "Mum? What a joke." it seemed to really anger Flowey after hearing the child say that, and it made this very personal. Ten more pellets came flying towards Toriel to finish her off, but in a fit of Determination, Frisk ran straight into the pellets to protect her mother. Then it all went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk opened her eyes in horror and found herself in front of a star, yet it wasn't anywhere near the home they were next to… Frisk looked around in a panic and found Toriel half way up a set of stairs, but stopped when she saw Frisk's facial expression,

"Are you alright my child?" They were right back at the start of their journey, right next to the room where her mother healed her injured Soul and leg. Her heart began racing and she started sweating,

"What is going on?!" Frisk screaming in blind panic, Toriel gasped and quickly ran towards the child to comfort her,

"Shush sweetie, we have just entered this room and--oh!" she almost screamed herself when Frisk fainted onto her mother. Toriel began sweating with nervousness, "Oh dear, I must get her home as soon as possible."

The next thing Frisk remembered was opening her eyes and seeing only white fur and feeling light on her feet; that was because Toriel was carrying her all the way towards her new 'Home'. The monster opened the door with one hand, and kept hold of the child with the other; when the door was finally open, she rushed Frisk to her new bedroom and placed her on top of the cosy bed. Toriel placed her paws gently on her child's face in worry, and Frisk looked up at her in concern,

"I'm…I'm sorry mum." Frisk mumbled sadly, after seeing how upset she'd made Toriel it broke her heart, yet that's no longer the expression the monster had, she looked completely shocked,

"Did…Did you call me…Mum?" Toriel asked, a large smile gracing her womanly features. Frisk's eyes widened, she knew they had a conversation where she learned about her Children that she had lost, but Toriel seemed to have no memory of it. It caused a harsh knot to form in the child's stomach. All Frisk could do was nod, which seemed to please Toriel even more.

 

Toriel tried to get more information off of Frisk, to find out why she called her that, yet all the child did, was remain silent. Toriel expected it to be stress related or she have may be tired after so much excitement for one day, so she kissed her new Child goodnight and left the room. Frisk remained awake and stared at the ceiling in deep thought,

"What is going on…?" she whispered into the darkened room. After a couple minutes of silence, she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, when suddenly a small giggle came from the floor. Frisk gasped and sat up quickly in horror,

"You still think this is Heaven?" Flowey giggled with a wink, "You really are an IDIOT." Frisk began shaking, not with fear…but anger,

"Why are you doing this?!" The child asked, feeling rage overcome her. Flower smiled,

"You took something from me." it said simply,

"What did I ever take from you?" Frisk complained, feeling confused,

"You took away my ability to save and reset." this just caused Frisk to be even more confused, "Look, you idiot." it hissed, "When you fell down here you took my power, and now I want it back!"

"I don't even know what you're on about." Frisk explained, she got up from the bed and looked down and the angry looking flower. She sighed and feeling her anger subside she decided to sit next to Flowey, this made the flower even more annoyed,

"I killed you, didn't I?" Flowey laughed

"You killed me?" Frisk stared at Flowey for any sign he was making a joke, but he was dead serious, "I died?" He nodded with a cynical smile,

"Remember that star that you woke up to?" Frisk felt the colour drain from her face as she nods, "Those are save points, so whenever you die, you wake up there."

"This has to be a dream right? Or Hell?" This made Flowey laugh even harder,

"You're not dead you idiot, you're Underground with us Monsters now…and down here it is Kill or be Killed!"

**Author's Note:**

> http://snerkflerks.deviantart.com/art/fallen-down-573817526 I just found this piece of art from snerkflerks, and it fits perfectly with this chapter :3  
> Also I hope it wasn't too depressing ;)


End file.
